January 10, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The January 10, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 10, 2011 at Bridgestone Arena in Nashville, Tennessee. Shawn Michaels was the first 2011 WWE Hall of Fame inductee. Summary CM Punk continues to impose his self-righteous revolt upon the Raw roster. As the de facto leader of the "new" Nexus, The Second City Savior foiled a scheduled WWE Tag Team Title Match in order to satiate his ego. Punk led the band of outlaws in an attack on current tag champions Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov. He then sprang a surprise on his own minions. Every Nexus member, including himself, must undergo an initiation ritual to prove themselves worthy of the yellow and black band. To establish his devotion, Michael McGillicutty was forced to endure the finishing move of each of his cohorts. The third-generation competitor reluctantly agreed, and by the time Punk delivered the final punishing maneuver, a GTS, McGillicutty appeared to be slipping in and out of consciousness. One down, five to go. La Verdad, or “The Truth” in Spanish, suffered another setback. For the second time in as many weeks, Alberto Del Rio emerged victorious in a bout against R-Truth. The Truth began to unravel when the SmackDown Superstar's personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez, distracted him with taunts. After punishing Rodriguez, Truth could not manage a return to the ring in time to beat the 10-count. Afterward, the Mexican aristocrat once again berated the American audience and vowed that he would win the Royal Rumble to headline at WrestleMania. Husky Harris faced a daunting test. In the second Nexus initiation of the night, the third-generation Superstar was required by CM Punk to undergo a series of strap lashings. As fellow Nexi cracked the leather slabs down upon his back, Harris writhed in pain. The ordeal finally ended at Punk's discretion, after he had deemed Harris worthy enough to remain in the group. Tyson Kidd might want to think twice about hitching any wagons to Ted DiBiase’s star. The two paired up against United States Champion Daniel Bryan & Mark Henry in a tag bout and ended up fizzling under the heft of The World's Strongest Man. Bryan undoubtedly hoped he could come up a winner the following night as well when he and his WWE NXT Rookie Derrick Bateman would embark on a double date with The Bella Twins. Unenviable task, meet immovable object. Big Show dropped by Raw to brag to the WWE Universe that it would be he who was going to prevail at this month's Royal Rumble. During his tirade, however, The Nexus interrupted him. As if that weren't masochistic enough, David Otunga, in pursuit of carrying out his initiation, hesitantly stepped into the ring, faced The World's Largest Athlete and slapped him across the face. Needless to say, Show unleashed his wrath on a yielding Otunga and left him shattered on the canvas. It appeared as if the guru had almost run out of greatness. John Morrison appeared to be getting absolutely clobbered by his recent rival Sheamus. Before The Celtic Warrior could claim victory, however, Morrison showed there was still some delight left in his Monday night fight when he flipped the script on the Irishman deep in the match and quickly edged out a win. Not all Nexus initiations end with a brutal crescendo. When CM Punk insisted that Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel slug it out with kendo sticks in order to prove themselves worthy of the group, the two original members were clearly averse from the get-go. Although the two circled one another ominously, they eventually laid down their weapons and stormed out on The Second City Savior. The first 2011 WWE Hall of Fame Inductee will be ... Shawn Michaels! Although his induction has always been a foregone conclusion, HBK's return to Raw still left everyone in the WWE Universe overwhelmed. Everyone, perhaps, except mouthy Mexican Alberto Del Rio. After criticizing The Showstopper, Del Rio felt pretty smug until the future Hall of Famer demonstrated just why he will be inducted into the esteemed hall – he leveled Del Rio with Sweet Chin Music! Standing high on the TitanTron, CM Punk must have felt like the tops in Tennessee. Unfortunately for him, though, he turned out to be just a ninny in Nashville. Rather than take a leap of faith as he had promised, The Second City Savior instead laughed at the gullibility of the waiting audience, informing them he had no intention of jumping. He eventually made his way to the ring, where he joined the remaining disciples, who did follow through with their Nexus initiations: Michael McGillicutty, Husky Harris and David Otunga. As Punk bragged about his supposed superiority, Cena flashed onto the TitanTron. The 2010 WWE Superstar of the Year promised to be at Raw live next Monday night and challenged his nemesis to a match. When the Nexus leader agreed to compete, Cena vowed he would destroy Punk then and there. Alex Riley might want to think about a new gig. As assistant to WWE Champion The Miz, Riley has suffered his share of humiliation. This week proved no exception. Just three weeks until the WWE Title Match at Royal Rumble, Miz teamed with Riley in a tag team match against his Rumble opponent Randy Orton & Jerry “The King” Lawler. Although The Viper has demonstrated how dangerous he can be, Miz has also been unable to pin Lawler as well. As a result, Riley saw a lot of action – and Orton took full advantage. WWE's Apex Predator laid out Riley with an RKO, but before he would pin the frat fiend, he offered The “Cleveland Screamer” a chance to rescue his partner. The Miz, selfish Superstar that he is, however, simply walked away and permitted Orton and Lawler the easy pin. Results ; ; *Alberto Del Rio defeated R-Truth by countout (1:45) *Mark Henry & Daniel Bryan (w/ Bella Twins) defeated Ted DiBiase & Tyson Kidd (w/ Maryse) (2:40) *John Morrison defeated King Sheamus (12:00) *Randy Orton & Jerry Lawler defeated The Miz & Alex Riley (11:20) *Dark Match: John Cena & Randy Orton defeated CM Punk & The Miz (with Michael Cole as Special guest referee New Nexus initiation *Michael McGillicutty - Beat down from all of Nexus. - PASSED *Husky Harris - 3 strap lashings from each member of Nexus. - PASSED *David Otunga - Let the Big Show beat him up. - PASSED *Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel beat each other with Kendo sticks. - FAILED Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Alberto Del Rio V R-Truth 16792152.jpg 16792164.jpg 16792176.jpg 16792008.jpg 16792020.jpg 16792032.jpg 16792044.jpg 16792056.jpg 16792068.jpg 16792080.jpg 16792092.jpg 16792104.jpg 16792116.jpg 16792128.jpg 16792140.jpg Mark Henry & Daniel Bryan V Ted DiBiase & Tyson Kidd 16792618.jpg 16792630.jpg 16792426.jpg 16792438.jpg 16792450.jpg 16792462.jpg 16792474.jpg 16792486.jpg 16792498.jpg 16792510.jpg 16792522.jpg 16792534.jpg 16792546.jpg John Morrison V King Sheamus 16793658.jpg 16793670.jpg 16793682.jpg 16793694.jpg 16793706.jpg 16793718.jpg 16793730.jpg 16793742.jpg 16793526.jpg 16793538.jpg 16793550.jpg 16793562.jpg 16793574.jpg 16793586.jpg 16793598.jpg 16793610.jpg 16793622.jpg 16793634.jpg 16793646.jpg Randy Orton & Jerry Lawler V The Miz & Alex Riley 16795166.jpg 16795178.jpg 16795190.jpg 16795202.jpg 16795214.jpg 16795226.jpg 16795238.jpg 16795250.jpg 16795262.jpg 16795274.jpg 16795286.jpg 16795298.jpg 16795310.jpg 16795082.jpg 16795094.jpg 16795106.jpg 16795118.jpg 16795130.jpg 16795142.jpg 16795154.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #920 results * Raw #920 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events